yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
OlkovOrbiter 7384
OlkovOrbiter 7384 (Yiddish: אָלקאָוואָרביטער 7384 olkovorbiter 7384) is a space probe designed to explore the 4572FALSESTAR planet system. Encounters with planets Small orbiters or landers may still be on these planets. Any future pictures are taken by them. Darkgreyplaneto The encounter with Darkgreyplaneto occurred on February 13, 2013. It found out that Darkgreyplaneto only needed 4 days to complete an orbit around 4572FALSESTAR. File:PIC1DARK.PNG|The planet and it's ring. The distance of the probe is a reason why the planet looks very big. File:PIC2DARK.PNG|Because Darkgreyplaneto is close to 4572FALSESTAR, anything on the ground has burned up directly. File:PIC3DARK.PNG|Underside of Darkgreyplaneto. Also the discovery image of a small green faint ring Greyplaneto The encounter with Greyplaneto occurred on February 13, 2013. It found out that Greyplaneto needed 136 days to make a complete orbit around 4572FALSESTAR. File:PIC1grey.PNG|Greyplaneto with Darkgreyplaneto and 4572FALSESTAR in the background. File:PIC2grey.PNG|A small object falls down in space. The space probe is on the same position as in the previous shot because it has stopped moving. 4684FALSEWORLD The encounter with 4684FALSEWORLD occurred on February 13, 2013. Orbit information was not picked up due to not being nessacary, although if it did, it would have found out that 4684FALSEWORLD needs one year to make a complete orbit around 4572FALSESTAR. It only took 9 pictures. File:4684FALSEWORLDPIC1.PNG|4684FALSEWORLD approach view File:4684FALSEWORLDPIC2.PNG|Two faint outer rings File:4684FALSEWORLDPIC3.PNG|Discovery image of rings around LATTLEDOBJAS File:4684FALSEWORLDPIC4.PNG|Very very faint ring File:4684FALSEWORLDPIC5.PNG|The "Red Killer Moon" File:4684FALSEWORLDPIC6.PNG|A purple faint outer ring File:4684FALSEWORLDPIC7.PNG|4684FALSEWORLD from 12 000 000 Yurkish kilometers File:4684FALSEWORLDPIC8.PNG|4684FALSEWORLD from 24 700 000 Yurkish kilometers File:Red Killer Maan.PNG|"Red Killer Moon"'s ring from 530 000 Yurkish kilometers Cyanplaneto The encounter with Cyanplaneto occurred on February 13, 2013. Cyanplaneto needs 2 years to make a complete orbit. File:PIC1cyan.PNG|Cyanplaneto approach view File:PIC2cyan.PNG|Clouds in the north region File:PIC3cyan.PNG|Outgoing view File:PIC4cyan.PNG|PLANETO belt objects. Cyanplaneto visible. File:Cyanplaneto Impact.PNG|The impact of 45860 CYANPLIT with Cyanplaneto. Debris is falling down to the black hole. File:Cyan Killer Moon.PNG|The "Cyan Killer Moon", created after the 45860 CYANPLIT impact. Those moons are unique; anything that falls into it will be destroyed directly, no matter how much power is used. Olkov Armiv can however survive, so can his OlkovCams and Olkov's floating space telescope. File:Cyanplaneto Storm.gif|Two storms on Cyanplaneto. The space probe was at a distance of 1.5 000 000 Yurkish kilometers. File:No image.png|Seizure lighting captured by the Cyanplaneto safe lander CYANPLANETO EXPLORER. T356 PLANETO The planet was too light for the space probe. Though it found out that the planet needs 3 years to make a complete orbit. T357 DARK RINGS The planet was too light for the space probe. Though it found out that the planet needs 5 years to make a complete orbit. T358 JUPITERRIVAL The encounter with T358 JUPITERRIVAL occurred on February 13, 2013. It turned out to be different in the pictures than it was before. The brown big clouds had disappeared and the normal rings were phased out in favor of a ring system of three. T358 JUPITERRIVAL needs 58 years to make a complete orbit. File:PIC1giant.PNG|T358JUPITERRIVAL approach view File:PIC2giant.PNG|Outer JUPITERRIVAL belt object. Picture inverted. File:PIC3giant.PNG|A third ring File:PIC4giant.PNG|Outgoing view The Can in Space The space probe could not see this object. Though it found out that that it needs 125 years to make a complete orbit. Marwtus The encounter with Marwtus occurred on February 13, 2013. It only took 1 picture. Marwtus needs 6 billion years to make a complete orbit; it's because it is very slow. File:MarwtusPIC.PNG|Marwtus Kategori:4684FALSEWORLD